1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to commode bowl splash guard structure, and more particularly pertains to a new commode bowl splash guard wherein the same is arranged to afford protection relative to splashing adjacent a commode bowl structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commode bowl structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,803; 4,348,776; and 4,912,784 are available in the prior art.
The prior art has heretofore failed to afford the use of accordion pleated structure permitting ease of interfolding of the structure during periods of non-use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.